itsyourshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 103: Artisanal Pork Bakery
Ed.- It’s worth noting that this aired on March 24, 2014, nearly 5 months before Ferguson. * Fluffers * Punk rock Davey ** John used to do drugs with him in the projectionist room of a porn theater. ** Davey would splice in car crash scenes and carnage at the moment of ejaculation. *** "Those are not the people you want to activate and connect their sexuality to violent crime.” -JR * Seattle style ** “Paul Allen looks like the pile of clothes at the bottom of a locker.” -JR ** “Everyone else on the music panel looked like a dump truck ran into a Hot Topic.” -JR * City government discussion ** John overdressed for a meeting with the mayor. ** “I’m gonna wear a sharp suit but then my shirt open.” -JR * ~36:00- The police: ** Perhaps the problem is that the cops and the firemen all live in the suburbs now. It’s suburban culture, which is “intrinsically suspicious of the city.” -JR ** Four year degree inflation. *** “If you want anything that requires a key…” -MM ** The police will be trained in the city/town they intend to police. *** They will be of the culture of the city. ** “The concept of policing is very basic. The cops themselves do not have power. Their power is the power that we grant them to police us, because we need it, because we are pig monkeys.” -JR ** “Having recourse to the law was a thing, was not a right but it involved, it was a participatory aspect of citizenship.If you were going to call the cops, you’d better hold up your end of the bargain by being, for the most part, law-abiding and a citizen.” -JR *** Contempt for people who free-ride on this system. ** This view of the police is not universal. ** Some fathers must teach their daughters to be suspicious of the police. *** “Do not attract the attention of the police because it never ends well.” -JR ** “The police are idiots, let’s be honest. They’re typically 24 year olds with criminal justice degrees who are inculturated to be unreflective." *** “With father issues.” -MM ** “A lot of these guys, they’re mustache guys.” -JR, on firefighters. ** “You know Merlin, I call 911 all the time… I call them just to report I saw a pigeon that was limping.” -JR *** “Hey, it’s Merlin, hey, what’s up. I don’t have a problem, yet. But. I just wanted to give you an update on a couple fronts. The fence is still an issue, it’s leaning a little bit.” * "Music is important to us in name only." -JR * CDs vs. Movie tickets point * 1:16:00- John was kicked out of his first ZZ Top show for drinking a bottle of peach schnapps. ** “Take the schnapps!” -JR ** “It’s not like I was drinking Southern Comfort. I was drinking peach schnapps, I don’t even know what the fuck I was thinking.” -JR * Billy Gibbons’ ass hair.